


Party (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [59]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Party, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Planning a party is hard work.





	Party (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

New Year’s Eve was just around the corner and Elizabeth wanted to do something special to mark another year in Atlantis. She decided that throwing a party wasn’t a bad idea, the problem would be setting everything up along with running the day-to-day operations of the city.

Elizabeth thought long and hard, weighing in all her options and, in the end, she came to the realization that she couldn’t do it alone. She had to rely on someone else to help her organize everything, from music to food and drinks. She knew that she needed someone that could take the lead on it and only come to her when absolutely needed. There was only one person she could think of: Teyla.

Teyla had proven, time and time again, that she could take care of things and get them done. She had been helping Elizabeth by taking the role of her assistant, by taking care of scheduling meetings and remembering her of them, whenever she wasn’t off-world with Sheppard and the rest of the team. Elizabeth knew if she asked Teyla to help her with the party, she would do it exemplary.

Elizabeth called Teyla to her office and told her about her plan and asked her if she would be willing to help her. Teyla thought for a moment, ending up agreeing, telling her that she already knew where to go to get drinks for the party. Elizabeth thanked her for agreeing and then told her everything that needed to be done. Teyla took notes on her tablet and told Elizabeth that she would take care of everything, before leaving her office.

Once Teyla left Elizabeth’s office, her first stop was with Chuck, one of the gate’s technicians. She asked him if he could show her the city’s layout. She was looking for a space large enough that could hold as many people as possible. After a few minutes of looking through the city’s map, she eventually had a few options that looked suitable to hold the party. Thanking Chuck, she left to go and see which one was better.

She looked around each room that was on her list. Some were too big, others not big enough. Some were too far away and others just weren’t in working condition. Eventually, she found a room that was just right. It had enough room to hold everyone, it was close enough of the gate and other important areas, in case something happened, and had large windows that looked out to the ocean below them, as a plus. Marking it in her map, she moved on to her next task.

Teyla walked into the mess hall and made a beeline for the head chef. Telling him what Elizabeth had planned, she asked him if it could be possible for him to prepare something for the party. She knew it was short-notice and apologized for it, but she thought that it would be good for everyone if they could celebrate another year in the city. The chef took a few minutes to think about it, but eventually agreed to make something special for the occasion. She told him where the room where the party was going to be held was and, after thanking him, left to go take care of the rest of her list.

Teyla knew she was going to need help setting everything up. She needed tables and chairs and people to carry and set them up. So, her next stop was with Sheppard. Who better than some marines to carry the heavy stuff? She found Sheppard on one of the gyms, sparring with Lorne. Telling him she needed to talk to him, they stopped sparring, Lorne moving to a punching bag so they could talk alone.

She told him what was going on and that she needed help from him. He agreed it was a good idea and asked her what she needed. She replied saying that she needed a few men to help her with carrying tables and chairs to the room. He told her that he was gonna send a few guys to meet her so she could tell them what needed to be done. Teyla also told him that she needed to borrow Lorne for a couple of hours to go to the mainland and talk to her people. Sheppard gave her the okay and she moved to talk to Lorne.

Lorne was throwing punches and didn’t realize Teyla had approaching him, until she cleared her throat. She told him that she needed to go to the mainland and, if he was free, she wanted him to take her. She added that she had already cleared it with Sheppard, but she wanted to make sure he was free to take her, since it would take a couple of hours. Lorne told her that he was free and all he needed was to take a quick shower and that he would meet her in the jumper’s bay in thirty minutes. Teyla smiled and thanked him, agreeing to meet him in thirty minutes.

She made her way out of the gym and walked towards Elizabeth’s office, not only to let her know that she was going to the mainland with Lorne in a jumper, but to also let her know of the progress made until that point.

Knocking on the door of Elizabeth’s office, Teyla saw Elizabeth signaling her to come in as she was just finishing up a meeting with some of the doctors from the expedition. Teyla then began telling her what had been done that far and that she was leaving for a couple of hours to go to the mainland, taking a jumper and Lorne with her. To say Elizabeth was surprised at how much she had been able to do since they talked that morning, was an understatement. Elizabeth gave her the okay to take Lorne and a jumper and thanked her for everything she was doing.

Elizabeth saw Teyla leaving her office, after thanking her back, to go meet Lorne and couldn’t help but be impressed with the Athosian. It such little time, she had been able to accomplish so much. Elizabeth was glad that she had entrusted Teyla with planning the party. “Here’s to another year.”, Elizabeth thought, smiling, before going back to work.


End file.
